


Wake up

by meme_chan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I'm sOoOoorYYyY I KnoW IT sUcKsssS, Oneshot, really short, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: ((NOT RELATED TO MY STRAWBERRY/GRAPE TOWER FIC))A semi-nsfw oneshot where  basically Gundham wakes up next to Souda, and is afraid to figure out what happened and cannot remember the previous night.





	Wake up

Gundham awoke to find himself grasping Souda's crotch.

He was extremely tired when he woke up but that alone was enough to cause him to jolt upright.

Wide-eyed and blushing, he stared at the pink-haired figure next to him, who seemed to be out cold. He had always been attracted to the boy, but this was, to say the least, surprising.

When he had managed to peel his eyes off the sleeping Souda, (who Gundham thought looked adorable in his tired state) he examined the room around him, which he had assumed to be the shark-toothed boy's residence. Souda's jumpsuit was strewn onto the floor, along with his own coat, shirt, pants, and scarf.

"Oh god," Gundham thought. He'd been considering the possibility since since he awoke, but had been denying it out of fear.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god."

His entire face went red as he realized that he really had slept with Souda.

And as if he needed any more shock that morning, (though he found this one to be more pleasant) he felt something push against his cheek, heard a voice saying "Morning, Gundham", and was soon faced with a lazily grinning Souda.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AAAAAAAAA


End file.
